


IV. Wild Ride from Legendary Eagle

by AnthemGlass



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Based on Book, Classical Work, Symphony Orchestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for orchestra in 2012, Legendary Eagle is a six movement work chronicling the tale by Rosemary Sutcliff about Marcus Flavius Aquila and his adventure to reclaim the Roman Eagle of the Ninth and his family's honor.  The fourth movement, Wild Ride represents a wild ride on horseback alongside his faithful companion Esca as they rush back towards Hadrian's Wall with the Eagle firmly in their grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IV. Wild Ride from Legendary Eagle

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsE0ukUOfPI>

 

_Legendary Eagle_ (2012)

_I. Isca Dumnoniorum_

_II. In the Fisher's Net_

_III. Night Music I: Soldier's Song_

_IV. Wild Ride_

_V. Night Music II: Centurion's Hound_

_VI. Flight_

 

Written for orchestra in 2012,  _Legendary Eagle_  is a six movement work chronicling the tale by Rosemary Sutcliff about Marcus Flavius Aquila and his adventure to reclaim the Roman Eagle of the Ninth and his family's honor.

 

The fourth movement,  _Wild Ride_  represents a wild ride on horseback alongside his faithful companion Esca as they rush back towards Hadrian's Wall with the Eagle firmly in their grasp.

 

-Chris Lamb, May 2012

 

[www.chrislambmusic.com](http://www.chrislambmusic.com)


End file.
